


Gods and Devils

by chosetoseethebeauty



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV), Penny Dreadful: City of Angels (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Sexual Content, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chosetoseethebeauty/pseuds/chosetoseethebeauty
Summary: Magda enjoys manipulating everyone in Los Angeles, turning them against each other in all her different disguises. They all are worthless humans below her, a powerful demon Goddess. All but one, Detective Santiago Vega from LAPD, the boy her sister Santa Muerte protected from her.20 years ago she couldn't understand why her sister would trouble herself with a human, an useless child, or why she saved him from the fire she started. But upon meeting the young man she understands there's something special about this mere mortal that goes beyond her comprehension.
Relationships: Tiago Vega/Magda, Tiago Vega/Molly Finnister
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Gods and Devils

Magda follows the young detective trying to understand why her sister Santa Muerte saved him as a child. He is lost in thought sitting on the front of his car. She's invisible to him in her black dress and intends remaining that way. She walks closer to him and whispers in his ear, ordering him to fight a group of racist officers that were murmuring and looking at him with disgust.

Magda smirks with delight waiting for the chaos to begin. 

Much to her surprise nothing happens.

She whispers again this time placing her hand in his shoulder but he still doesn't obey, he feels a strange coldness in his shoulder and looks at her way, Magda stares into his brown eyes waiting, Tiago still does nothing and gets in the car.

The demon is even more perplex, how is it possible, why didn't he obey? Was this her sister's doing? She frown as he drove away.

The day after she follows him again, this time to a bar, she decides to show herself to him this time disguising herself as a brunette lady in a revealing pink dress. She introduces herself as Caroline and asks his name.

"Santiago... Tiago." He replies confused by how the woman approached him.

"Could I buy you a drink, Tiago?" She says seductively.

"Thank you, Caroline, but I have to go home, it's late."

She insists, showing off some generous cleavage.

"It's only a drink, you wouldn't be discourteous to a lady would you?." 

"I can't. I'm sorry."

Magda forces a smile, "Maybe another day then."  
He nods and once again escapes from her. Magda feels a rage, trying to hypnotize him didn't work, trying to seduce him didn't work, it was almost as if her powers didn't work on him. But that's not possible she told herself.

Magda ditched her disguise and followed him all the way home to his bedroom, he begins to undress and she watches him, she feels no real desire to humans but she likes the way he looks.

After he gets in his bed, she sits besides him and shocks him, "What a handsome man you've become, the last time I saw you you were only a boy."

Magda let's him see her. Tiago can't believe what he's seeing, the same brunette woman he spoke to at the bar is now sitting in his bed wearing a black dress. He tries to reach for his gun but she grabs his arm before he can "DON'T... Do that." She says fiercely. He feels that strange coldness again while she feels his warmth.

"Who are you?." He says when he manages to catch his breath.

"I've come to ask you the same thing." She lets go off of his arm.

Tiago doesn't respond, he doesn't understand what she is talking about, he doesn't even know if he isn't dreaming or if he has finally lost his mind.

"When you were a child, my sister, Santa Muerte, she saved you. Why?"

He shook his head and frown, "I don't know why, I'm not sure if that was real, I don't even know if this is real."

Magda leans in and kisses Tiago to show him he is not dreaming, but he pushes her away immediately, her lips feel cold but sweet at the same time. She feels insulted by his rejection, how dare he?, he should be on his knees begging for his life or worshipping her! But she doesn't let her pride get on the way of their conversation.

"It is real. I'm real, more real than you are and all of your human kind."

Tiago remains silent, only stares at her.

"Have you ever spoken to her? My sister." Magda says.

"No." He says. He is telling the truth, she can tell.

Her pride kicks in again.

"Why did you reject me? No other human has ever rejected me and I have lived many years."

He ignores her question.

"If you are not a person what are you? What do you want?"

Magda felt she should crush him for having the audacity to speak to her like that, but at the same time she was intrigued.

"I'm Magda, and I can show you, if you allow me. I can guide you to help you become what you should be."

Tiago changes his posture to look at her straight in the eyes "And what if I refuse? What if I'm not interested in whatever you want to show me, Magda?"

The defiant tone in his voice made Magda smirk for he was brave and not easy to manipulate. She was beginning to understand Tiago was special and unlike any other human being she had met.

"In that case I might have to kill you. But I will give you a choice. You can keep being someone your colleagues, or masters can step on. Or you can be greater than them. With my help you could make them pay for looking down on you and you could lead that entire department."

"I'm not interested." Tiago said without hesitation and leaned on his back.

Magda didn't respond.

"I suppose you will have to kill me." He said.

Once again Magda admired his courage. And the idea of corrupting someone so good and someone that her own sister hand picked was too tempting, she could show her sister she's smarter.

"Perhaps I should. But I know the day will come when you want to be who you should be, to have enough power to help your own and I will there to help you. "  
Magda attempted to get closer to caress Tiago's cheek with her black gloves after she finished her manipulative speech but he moved her hand away.

An odd feeling of rejection creeped on her. "Call my name when you change your mind, if you care to give justice for your own you will." She said and disappeared in front of his eyes just like she appeared.

Tiago sighed, still confused about what just happened and spent the whole night awake thinking about what happened.

The following days Magda continued watching Tiago's every move without him noticing her presence. 

One day something caught her attention. Tiago drove away with a mysterious blonde woman and she followed.  
When they reached destination to a beautiful beach house, she saw it was none other than Sister Molly Finnister, the radio evangelist and face of Joyful Voices.

The two kissed passionately and went to the bedroom, she followed them invisible to their eyes.

Magda watched emotionless but still curious about their encounter, it was different to what she knew as sex, she observed them chuckle between kisses. Tiago gently touching Molly's leg that was wrapped around his waist. Molly moaning in his ear and touching his black hair. Magda grew more curious, she had no love in her cold black heart but there was desire in it, and she wondered what that kind of affection felt like.

Magda whispered in Molly's ear ordering her to tell Tiago to stop.

"What's wrong?" He asked Molly.

"Nothing, I just need to make sure that I locked the door, I will be back in a moment." Molly said smiling.

She came back a minute later "Now where were we?"

She had a quick look at the scar in his chest and sat on top of him. 

She began to ride him slowly, teasing him and he caressed her back with both his soft hands, she started going fast and faster, as fast as she could. 

Tiago had to take a deep breath to hold back from climaxing, she went for his lips, licked them, kissed them, bit them, which surprised Tiago and hurt a little bit when she bit his bottom lip, but he liked it. 

He embraced her with his arms and followed her rythm going as fast and deeper inside of her as he could. He could no longer hold back. She too was ready and both climaxed at the same time. 

She rested her head on his chest while he was still embracing her between his arms. He kissed the top of her head, both their bodies were sticky with sweat but neither cared and remained in that position.

"Do you remember what you asked me when we first met?" He asked while he was tenderly running his fingers in her gold blond hair.

"Yes." She responded after a moment of hesitation.

"I think I might believe now. We are not alone in this world, there's more... Things sometimes we can't see."

"Like God?" She looked at him wondering.

"Gods and Devils." He said.

And Tiago didn't know how right he was. A demon was lovingly stroking his chin possessing Molly's body and he couldn't see she wasn't really her but Magda.

Magda didn't know what she was doing or why was she doing this but she liked feeling something different even if it conflicted her.

**Author's Note:**

> For now this is it but if anyone wants a continuation just comment and I will write another chapter.
> 
> Also sorry if the formatting or writing sucks I wrote this quickly in my phone because I had this idea for my Penny Dreadful crackship Tiago and Magda and had to write it down before the idea left me (also English is my second language so please be kind).


End file.
